


A Vision Of Fire (I Never Had A Chance)

by callmedok



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Grinding, Kissing, Leather, M/M, Post-Canon, Skin Hunger, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmedok/pseuds/callmedok
Summary: Kill Master has always quietly appreciated the way his partner pulls off wearing leather. Fire Baron happily takes advantage of that appreciation.
Relationships: The Fire Baron/Kill Master (Brütal Legend)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Vision Of Fire (I Never Had A Chance)

**Author's Note:**

> I put this as mature because this is definitely the build-up to smash, lmao. I'd rather be careful when rating rather than not careful enough. This comes from a prompt somewhere of 'Leather'.
> 
> Title comes from 'A Touch of Evil' by Judas Priest because Judas Priest is a horny as fuck band, bless them.

The tension between them all but crackles when Robin straddles his lap, leans in so they’re nearly chest to chest. There’s the dragging of leather against denim as the other man shifts in a way that leaves Lem’s heart pounding a little, the warmth of their closeness almost overwhelming. Gloved hands guide bare ones to rest at a leather-clad waist, and Lem has never been able to refuse his lover when it came to things like this.

Robin was a fucking dream in leather, a terror in the way he prowled through a space, and the healer was absolutely weak for it.

“Darling,” Robin croons, coaxing a gloved hand down Lem’s cheek, smile growing to show off so many teeth. “Lover boy,” he continues in a breath against the curve of his lover’s ear, a low delighted sound slipping free as he feels the resulting shudder underneath him. Every shake, every ragged breath, was simply something new to treasure. Another memory to tuck away for long patrols, nights spent apart when they should be tangled together.

(The both of them were spoiled, finally having time to get used to falling asleep next to someone else. Adjusting to the quiet sound of another’s breath, legs thrown over hips, hands pressed against skin desperately, gently, neither and both at the same time.)

“Get-get on with it, sugar, fuck,” Lem manages to get out in a rush, words interrupted by a light moan as there’s a nip to his ear, fingers threaded through his hair with a tug. His eyes flutter a little behind his aviators, and Robin just laughs in a way that sends a shiver down the other man’s spine. Low, satisfied, and just rough enough for a hint of what’s to follow.

“You’re so nice to tease though, lovely,” Robin purrs as he rolls their hips together, and a strangled noise is music to his ears. The grip at his waist turns desperate, fingers digging in, and it’s a sharp jolt to his system, heat pooling lazily in his belly as he grins without care. Lem swallows, and _oh_ doesn’t that prove his point so nicely. “With those cute looks, and lil' shivers….” He hums in thought and removes the healer’s sunglasses, tossing them to a nearby pile of clothes with practiced ease. Loves the little sigh that comes with trailing his fingers down his lover’s cheek, how Lem leans into it almost desperately.

Oh, both of them were starved for contact, hungry for kindness and touch wherever they could find it, but Lem was even more-so. _Healers,_ Robin thinks fleetingly as he steals a kiss, _never had to huddle for warmth, did they?_ Didn’t have to move as a group, didn’t have the usual net to fall back into when things went to hell. They could scurry back to their own spaces to lick their wounds, rather than seeking out others to help and share the burden.

But Lem was _his_ now. Someone he’d fight for in a heartbeat, someone he’d hold close and tight until they fell apart. No one was ever sure how long anything would last, but until this thing they had crumbled, he’d give the healer everything he could.

Lem is always warm, soft and warm in a way he could never quite name. A certain gentleness in his hands whenever they touched, warmth in the curl of a fond grin as they shared looks, and the way the healer melts into the kiss leaves something lovely pooling in Robin’s belly. There are still some sharp edges to him as Lem nips Robin’s bottom lip though, as nails dig into the jut of his hip underneath his vest. It’s the softness that the Rebellion had covered up, not this.

The sharp edges, desperate touches as Robin yanks up Lem’s shirt, rakes a gloved hand down the other man’s side, that’s pure Rebellion. The version of themselves where they fought and clashed in the beginning, razor teeth and desperate hands and a hunger that couldn’t be sated by anything less than skin to skin contact. Downtime has made it easier, sharing the same bed scratched an itch, but-

Gods, the _sound_ Lem makes with teeth in his neck is like fuel to a fire, and Robin will happily burn.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a list of songs for writing this, they're all Judas Priest.  
> It's called 'FB Smash Vibes', enjoy this information.


End file.
